


Subterranean

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: Tentatodd Week 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Bruce isn't Jason's dad but he's a good father figure, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hot Mechanic Jason, Kinda, M/M, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentacuddles, but not from outer space, the creature is named dick but it's not dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: “Last night, there was an accident at the Meister Petroleum drilling location ten miles north of our little town of Gotham. Eyewitnesses claim that there had been something like a miniature earthquake at about 3:34 AM and strange noises that one witness described as ‘whales having an orgasm’. We have tried contacting those working on the rig for more information, but we have heard nothing since.”Tentatodd Week 2019, Day 3 - Aliens





	Subterranean

_“Last night, there was an accident at the Meister Petroleum drilling location ten miles north of our little town of Gotham. Eyewitnesses claim that there had been something like a miniature earthquake at about 3:34 AM and strange noises that one witness described as ‘whales having an orgasm’. We have tried contacting those working on the rig for more information, but we have heard nothing since.”_

Jason scoffed and turned off the small TV. He grabbed his wrench and continued working on the engine, wiping his hands on the grease rag in his pocket occasionally.

“Bullshit,” he muttered. “That’s utter bullshit.”

“Whatcha mumblin’ about there, boy?” asked a voice from behind him.

Jason turned and sighed, tossing the wrench into the large tool box. “Just the shit the reporters have been spouting about the accident at the rig up north,” he said.

“An’ what shit’s that?” His boss, Bruce, asked, wheeling over to Jason’s workbench, tossing his own handful of tools into the box. He then jerked his hand in the direction of the rest of the junkyard, outside the shed. “Got somethin’ out there for ya when you’re done here,” he grunted.

Jason sighed and wiped his hands on the oil rag again. He threw the rag down on the table. “The oil rig probably faked that whole thing to get more media attention. Dirty cheats they are,” he grumbled. “Whales having an orgasm.”

Bruce gave a humorless chuckle. “Why d’you care so much about the damn oil rig, eh? You work with broken cars ‘n engines, kid.”

“Yeah, well, now I know how you ended up so grumpy and unapproachable,” Jason joked. “You probably didn’t care about anything that happened around you.”

Bruce snorted. “I cared about enough. Now get back to work, lazy boy.”

“Aw, you love me, old man,” Jason said as he started towards the door. “I’ll close up tonight. I plan on staying a bit later to work on Empress.” He patted his motorcycle, one he built completely from scraps he collected over the years, since he was fourteen.

Bruce grunted and dug out a ring of keys. “Don’t stay too late,” he said, tossing it to Jason. “You’ve got school bright ‘n early tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill,” Jason said. “I’ll be outta here by midnight.”

Bruce started rolling out after him. “I wish you wouldn’t stay so late. ‘s dangerous to be walkin’ around so late.”

“I’m a grown man, B,” Jason said, flexing and smiling at himself in the shiny mirror of his bike. “I can take care of myself.”

“Yeah, well, when you get beat up and left half paralyzed, you tell me that,” Bruce grunted. “Good night, Jason. You’d better study for that chemistry test before you come here tomorrow.”

Jason snorted. “You’re such a mother hen, old man,” he chuckled. “I _know_.”

Bruce gave him the stink eye. “Hnn… alright.”

He wheeled his way to his truck and hoisted himself up. For a man in his late fifties and stuck in a wheelchair, Bruce had incredible upper body strength. He folded up his wheelchair and eased it into the passenger’s side. He gave Jason one last wave before driving out the door. Jason watched it rumble shut behind Bruce’s truck.

Then, Jason headed out to the back of the junk yard, where the newest unwanted treasures were brought in. He saw a new truck, the entire back half of it crumpled in, and the hood having been crushed by what could have only been a giant wrecking ball.

Jason went over and lifted the hood. It creaked and groaned, but it opened. Jason rubbed his hands together and smiled. There were some salvageable parts.

He dived in, touching this and that, eyes sparkling with excitement as he looked at all the cool pieces he could use and touch up his Empress.

“Where the hell did Bruce even _find_ this?” Jason asked quietly. He glanced at the side of the truck, where he had seen a logo earlier.

Immediately, his lips twisted into a sneer. _Meister Petroleum_ was painted on the side, crushed, but still legible.

Jason grabbed the battery he had just removed and threw it angrily at the front of the truck. The truck squeaked.

Jason turned on his heels and started to storm away when he froze.

Was he starting to hear things too, or did that truck just _squeak?_

Jason spun around slowly again. He approached the truck and knocked on the side. Nothing, aside from the hollow aluminum sound. Jason peered under the hood again, frowning. Had mice gotten into the truck already?

Then, his eyes caught on something shiny. It was tucked away deep, under the engine. Jason reached for it, twisting his hand to get to it. But when his fingers brushed it, the thing shied away with another soft squeak. Jason wrenched his hand back and screamed. He panted hard, holding his hand as he stared at the truck.

“The fuck?” he muttered. That definitely was not a rodent of any kind.

Jason peered into the truck once more. This time, he saw a giant eyeball peeking back. “Shit!” he yelled, peddling backwards and falling on his ass onto the muddy ground.

The truck started rattling and shifting. Jason watched with wide eyes as a large snake-like thing came sneaking out from under the truck, towards him.

“No! No, fuck, no!” Jason growled, kicking his feet and trying to move back as quickly as he could. The thing touched his ankle and Jason yelled. The thing immediately shied back again, hesitating. Jason stared at it, panting.

Then, the thing lifted into the air, curling in on itself, almost _meekly_. It hovered in front of Jason’s face.

“What the fuck _are_ you?” he asked, staring at it apprehensively. He had nothing he could use as a weapon, so he could just hope this giant snake did not kill him. The thing moved a little closer. Jason gulped and closed his eyes, praying that he would live to take his chemistry test tomorrow.

There was the lightest touch on his nose, then a loud squeak, and the thing darted back into the truck, hiding.

Jason stared at the unmoving truck. Then, he laughed in disbelief. “You’re scared of _me?”_ he asked. He slowly got to his feet, ignoring the muddy streaks on his jeans and headed towards the truck again. He reached a hand out in front of him. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he said softly, still smiling.

The large eye he saw before blinked back at him, then shrank in a little. Jason waved. “Hey, little guy,” he said.

Jason felt something brush his ankle and slowly start inching up his leg. He laughed. “Okay, woah, there, too soon,” he said, pulling his leg away. He saw the appendage flop onto the ground before rising into the air again. It stopped in front of Jason’s face, and it imitated the wave Jason made.

Jason smiled. “Cool,” he said. “So, uh, what are you?”

The creature inched its tentacle forward and down, towards Jason’s hand. Confused, Jason lifted his hand again. The creature poked him before shying back again. Then, a little more boldly, it touched Jason’s palm. Slowly, with a soft, content purr from inside the truck, the creature wiggled against Jason’s palm.

Jason laughed softly. Jason had expected the thing to feel tougher, maybe a bit rubbery, but the tentacle was surprisingly soft with a lot of give. It felt slippery and a bit oily, but none of the substance came away on Jason’s hand.

The tentacle curled around Jason’s wrist, and the creature purred again, rumbling from deep within itself.

“You’re kinda cute,” Jason said. “What are you doing hiding in the truck? Can you even understand me?”

A second later, there was a wet flop, and Jason looked down to see another tentacle. Then a third, fourth, and fifth.

“You have _more?”_ Jason asked. “Seriously, I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen anything like you before!”

More flopping noises. Jason counted sixteen tentacles total. Then, there was a wet, more of a _thud_. Jason watched in wonder as the beat up _Meister Petroleum_ truck was slowly pushed backwards, revealing the creature’s true form.

It wiggled itself up, using its tentacles to support itself. Now, it was as tall as Jason, and Jason was a little over six feet.

“Woah,” Jason breathed. The creature’s skin was a midnight blue, and it glowed with a certain sheen under the moonlight. It had a round head that just melted into its body, no visible neck. The creature made a curious noise, cocking its head and looking at Jason with its wide eyes. “Hi,” Jason said with a small smile. “You’re… big,” he said.

“Murrr!” the creature agreed. It curled its tentacle farther up Jason’s arm, and another tentacle came to touch Jason’s hair. Like with his hand, the tentacle touched his hair a couple times, tentatively and flinching away before it deemed his hair harmless and started rubbing all over it.

Jason took this as an invitation to reach out and stroke the creature’s belly. He put his hand against the creature’s stomach. It was a slightly lighter shade of blue, and Jason thought the creature’s skin would feel cool to the touch, like the tentacles had, but it was actually warm.

The creature had gone still when Jason touched it, but as Jason’s hand gently grazed over its skin, it relaxed, more tentacles wrapping around Jason’s body before the creature started leaning forward in some sort of hug. Unfortunately, it had miscalculated the amount of weight Jason could bear, not expecting Jason to go crumpling down like he was a paper doll.

The creature let out a surprised shrieking noise when they both went tumbling to the ground. It quickly rolled off of Jason, who had only gotten the wind knocked out of him. The creature let out a sad moan, slapping one of its tentacles against Jason’s cheek a couple times.

“Ow, I’m- I’m fine,” Jason said, pushing the thing’s arm away. “Geez, you big brute.”

The creature smiled, revealing a bunch of nubby teeth. Jason eyed it. “Huh, at least I know you won’t eat me,” he said under his breath. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. “Now I’m all muddy,” he said accusingly.

The creature blinked its big, blue eyes at him, still smiling.

“You just gonna lie there and smile at me all day?” he asked.

The creature made a low humming purring sound in its throat before flopping over onto its back, tentacles flying all over the place, smacking into Jason again. One of the tentacles circled around Jason’s waist before lifting him up into the air.

“Woah!” Jason yelled out in a moment of sheer panic. But the creature laughed and steadied him. Jason let out a soft chuckle once his heart rate became somewhat regular again. “Not funny, man.”

The creature purred even louder.

“You’re such a dick,” Jason laughed. “Let me down!”

It only suspended him higher, making contently noises. One of its tentacles crawled up under his shirt, making Jason squirm even more.

“Oh my _god_ , you’re all wet and slimy!” he choked out, trying to sound upset, but he was kind of ticklish, so it came off as more amused.

The creature assumed that it was _okay_ to do that, so it sent another tentacle curling and exploring under Jason’s shirt. The slightly wet tentacle ran over Jason’s nipples, causing him to shiver.

“Okay,” he said. “You really have you let me down now,” he said. The tentacle grazed over his nipples again, and this time, they were pebbled and hard. “Please?” he asked, with a slightly more begging tone.”

The tentacles disappeared at once, and Jason fell. He let out a yelp as he crashed down four feet, squeezing his eyes shut, expecting to get hurt, but instead, he landed on the creature’s belly. The tentacles were back, just content in curling around outside of him instead, cradling him to the creature’s oversized body.

Jason let out a weak laugh. “You are _such_ a dick,” he groaned.

~

When Jason cracked his eyes open the next morning, he was still lying on the floor by the Meister Petroleum truck, still wrapped up in the creature’s tentacles, and loud but whiny snores ruffling his hair.

Jason groaned and rolled over, trying to push himself up. There was gravel digging into his arm, and his neck felt a little sore. The creature’s large tentacles were a lot heavier than they seemed.

“Hey, dickhead,” Jason croaked out, shielding his eyes against the rising sun. “Wake up.” He poked the creature’s stomach.

Slowly, dark blue eyes blinked open, and the whiny snores came to a snuffled halt. The creature stared at Jason for a second, when it grinned widely. It wrapped its arms around Jason and started rubbing his arms and cooing loudly.

Jason groaned. “Oh my god, can you _please-_ ”

A long, pink tongue whipped out of the creature’s mouth and licked Jason’s face like a large dog would. Thick drool covered Jason’s entire face. He coughed and struggled to keep the hot saliva from dripping into his eyes. “What the fuck, you little shit-“ A tentacle slipped slower and squeezed under Jason’s belt.

Jason let out a choked noise. “Fuck-” he wheezed. “No, no, that’s- that’s not for touching!”

The creature ignored him. Its tentacle slipped into Jason’s boxers and curled around his morning wood.

“Oh _fuck_ , that’s my dick, no, don’t- _shit_ ,” Jason groaned because that felt _really_ good.

The creature smiled wider, enjoying the sounds that Jason was making. It continued fumbling with the thing in Jason’s pants. It was like a stubby little tentacle, and it was kind of hard. A bit swollen, so it probably needed some rubbing to make it feel better.

Jason groaned loudly, pushing forward against the soft stomach of the creature, trying to get more than just the slow, lazy strokes the creature of giving him.

“Damn it, asshole,” Jason growled. “If you’re going to get me off, do it right,” he panted. He rolled over and unbuckled his pants the best he could, giving the creature more access. He screwed his eyes shut, hoping that Bruce would not choose today to come in early.

He wiggled his jeans lower and managed to ease the straining waistband of his boxers over his throbbing length and the bulge of tentacles.

“Oh my god, _please_ don’t stop now,” Jason groaned when the creature suddenly stopped moving. He let his head fall back several times, trying to knock the creature into moving its tentacles again. “You dick!” he growled after many failed attempts.

The creature purred, nuzzled Jason’s face, licked him again, and started moving its tentacles.

Jason let out a soft yelp, bucking up into the warm mass of wriggling arms. The creature let out a soft sound, gave Jason’s cock a hard squeeze, and then, Jason came.

“Oh my god,” he groaned, hiding his head into the soft, pliable body of the creature. Its tentacles wrapped around him, cradling Jason to its chest. “I can’t believe I just did that,” he panted. “I can’t believe _you_ just did that, you absolute incorrigible-” Jason sat bolt upright, knocking into the creature’s soft jaw. The creature blinked at Jason curiously.

“That’s it!” Jason breathed out, grinning. “That’s what I’m going to name you.” His smile became wicked. “Dick.”

The newly dubbed Dick cocked his head to the side and just smiled at Jason.

~

“Hey, Dick, hand me a wrench, will you?” Jason asked, reaching back behind him with a grease stained hand.

A familiar handle press into his palm followed by a quick nuzzle of his wrist. Jason fixed the wrench onto the bolt and turned it, straining a bit to get the rusted bolt off. When it finally popped off, Jason tossed the useless piece of metal into his scrap pile and search for a useable bolt.

A tentacle floated in front of his face. It uncurled and revealed the perfect sized bolt. Jason smiled and plucked it out of the tentacle’s grasp.

“Thanks,” he said.

Dick gave a content purr. He pushed a cold glass of lemonade under Jason’s face as well. Another tentacle held the pink straw for Jason while he took a sip. Jason grinned when Dick pulled the glass away.

He went back to work, screwing the new bolt onto Empress’s front wheel. He grabbed a cleaner rag and wiped his greasy fingerprints off of the bolt. Then, he went to go wipe at his forehead, but Dick was faster.

Dick pressed a clean towel to Jason’s forehead and dabbed away the sweat.

Jason smiled at Dick, who was lying on his back on the other side of Empress, languidly looking through the porn magazines he found in Jason’s backpack.

“Hey!” Jason said with a choked laugh. “Don’t- Where did you even get those?! Dick, don’t-” He lunged for the magazines, but Dick pulled them away. Jason stumbled and landed on Dick’s soft belly.

Dick gave a happy, but surprised sound. Then, tentacles curled around Jason, tying him down to Dick’s marginally cooler body.

“Don’t snoop through my stuff, perv,” Jason said.

Dick purred, his chest vibrating with the sound. He nuzzled his face into Jason’s, smiling widely.

Jason just sighed and let himself relax into Dick. He closed his eyes and just listened to Dick’s slow heartbeat.

Bruce would not return to the junkyard for another couple of hours. They had time to relax, cuddle, and… maybe do more than that.

~

Jason pushed open the door of his bedroom and let out a small squeak. He quickly shut the door, tossing his backpack onto the ground.

“Dick, what are you doing in my room?!” Jason hissed. “Did you follow me home yesterday? Oh my god, you can’t be here! My dad’s gonna kill me if he finds you here! He’s gonna kill _you_ if he finds you here! How did you even get in?!” Jason’s eyes landed on the half opened window. Jason himself could not even fit through there. “No way,” he said.

Dick gave a happy gurgle and grabbed one of Jason’s old homework papers. He brought it to his mouth and ate it, giving a loud burp afterwards. Jason cringed and swatted Dick’s tentacle away when he tried to go for another piece of paper.

“Dude, not cool,” Jason said. “You can’t be here!” he said.

Dick just smiled at him. His tentacles looped around Jason’s ankles and tried to sneak up his pant leg, but Jason’s jeans did not allow it. Dick let out a sad little sound before deciding just to travel up Jason’s leg outside of his pants instead. Another tentacle looped around Jason’s waist and slipped under his shirt. Jason let out a huff and tried to push Dick’s tentacle out, but it was quickly replaced by another, and Jason knew it was futile.

“Dickie, man, you seriously can’t be here,” Jason said. “My dad’s going to be back from work soon, and- and I can’t have strange undiscovered species of alien tentacles in my room, okay? Can you, um, go back to the junkyard? I’ll be at work tomorrow, and we’ll see each other again, okay? Hide in one of the cars, okay?”

Dick blinked at him solemnly. Then, in one smooth movement, he whipped Jason’s belt out of its loops and pulled his jeans down at the same time. Dick pulled Jason forward towards him , and Jason was butt naked when he landed on Dick’s soft stomach.

“Oh my god, Dick,” Jason groaned. “What the fuck-”

Dick looped a tentacle tightly around Jason’s cock, squeezing him rhythmically to get him hard. Jason did not disappoint. Two other tentacles slowly teased his nipples. Dick held Jason’s legs open, and Jason felt another tentacle sliding along the cleft of his ass, rubbing against his hole. He let out an involuntary groan.

“Dickie-”

Dick gave Jason a content purr before he started stroking Jason’s cock, moving up and down languidly. There was a soft suction feeling to the movement, and Jason was on the verge of coming within minutes.

“Oh, fuck, Dick!” Jason groaned, tensing up in the creature’s grasps. The tentacle rubbing over his hole was still there, moving back and forth slowly, but never penetrating him.

Jason gave another loud groan before he came for the second time in two days to a tentacle alien creature getting him off.

“Oh my god, that’s so good,” Jason growled out, panting hard. He looked down at himself and saw that he was almost completely covered in deep blue tentacles, all of them gently caressing his skin. From shoulders down to ankles, not a single spot of skin showed. “Possessive little shit,” Jason chuckled breathlessly.

Dick gave a sound of affirmative.

Jason blinked tiredly and turned his head up towards Dick. The creature cuddled into his extended neck.

“You’re comfy,” he said. “You know, I can get used to having you around really quickly,” Jason chuckled. “If you decide to stay, that is…”

Dick purred from deep within his chest. It was a comforting, rumbling sound and traveled through his body and his tentacles and vibrated all the way through Jason’s body as well.

Jason smiled and closed his eyes. His father would be coming home soon, but he would deal with that when it came to it.

Right now, he was going to bathe in the lingering bliss from his orgasm and cuddle his cute tentacle monster.

**Author's Note:**

> First, if you have not watched Monster Trucks, you really should go watch it. 
> 
> It's a family-friendly movie about a boy and his tentacle monster and it's the fucking cutest thing ever. Definitely nowhere as perverted as I made it. It's a lot like Free Willy, but also really funny at the same time. I usually don't watch movies like that, but that is one of my favorite movies of all time now. 
> 
> Second, this was meant to be longer. And more fluff and a proper fucking session at the end, but I ran outta time. Please forgive me. 
> 
> I hope you are still a little bit Empress-ed. <3


End file.
